


only chance

by problematic_pleasures



Category: Don't Breathe (2016)
Genre: Begging, Canon Divergent, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Graphic Descriptions of Rape, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non consensual sex, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: This is your chance,he thinks.





	only chance

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally watched _don't breathe_ and the scene where the blind man is about to inseminate rocky, but alex comes up and saves the day.... that lead to this, and my mind going "well what if..." i fully recognize that alex seems like a decent dude in the movie, so this is entirely dirty-bad-horrible-wrong fic that i wrote for no other reason than i wanted to. 
> 
> this isn't beta'd. enjoy?

_This is your chance,_ he thinks, suddenly every bone in his body locking up. _This may be your only chance_. He doesn’t know where the voice comes from, but it grips hold of him from the inside out.

The old man is in the corner, still dazed, and Alex feels hazy as he steps forward and swings the mallet into the side of the man’s head, and there’s a _crunch_ before his body falls to the side against the padded wall. Alex breathes heavy as he stares, waits, watches for the man to react. When a minute passes and there’s nothing, he turns to Rocky.

Rocky’s eyes are wide and bright and she screams. “C’mon, get me out of this thing!”

Alex nods and drops the mallet and his eyes fall to where they had seconds before: the slit cut right between her thighs. She’s strapped up with her legs parted and the position puts her entirely on display. Alex swallows.

“Fucking get me down!” Rocky shouts. She writhes in the restraints and kicks out a leg, narrowly missing hitting Alex in the nose. He ducks out of the way and shushes her. “Alex, c’mon!”

All while she squirms and jerks and wiggles, Alex can’t look away from her pussy. She’s got light brown hair, thin, and her lips look plush. Alex feels himself grow hot under the collar and he swallows reflexively again. He steps forward once more, foot sinking into the uneven padding underneath, and he takes Rocky by the hips.

All at once, her squirming stops. “Alex,” she breathes.

Alex doesn’t say anything, can’t think of a single thing to say. In his head, on repeat, like a sick broken record, the same voice chants, _this is your only chance, this is your only chance, do it now or miss it._ With one shaking hand, Alex reaches between Rocky’s thighs and tears at her leggings a little more. It’s easy now that they’ve been cut. He rips until she’s exposed at the seams, her pubic mouth and the crease of her ass both on display.

Alex wants to duck down and taste her, smell her, but he knows he doesn’t have time. He’s not even sure the man is dead, although he can’t hear his breathing, and even so, they need to leave before the cops inevitably come. It won’t take long anyway. He shudders where he stands and legs go of Rocky’s waist.

“Alex,” she whimpers. He shushes her again.

He’s had--he’s had thoughts, granted never quite like this. Never so depraved, or dark; never ones where they’re covered in blood and bruised up with a sleeping or dead man sprawled beside them. They’ve always been more fanciful than that--fantasies of what neither of them have but both of them want. Luxury. Class. Style. Fantasies.

 _This isn’t a fantasy_ , Alex thinks. _It might be a nightmare. It’s real._

He undoes his belt, button, and zipper before Rocky starts to scream again. It only spurs him into action faster, even as she starts to kick and squirm. He grabs one ankle that threatens to nail him face and holds it still in as tight a grip he can manage. It doesn’t stop Rocky from fighting against him but Alex pays her struggling little mind.

With his free hand, he gets his dick out of the slit in his boxers. He spits in his palm and rubs it over his erection, mixing it with the precome that’s desperately leaking from the tip. For good measure he reaches out and brushes a fingertip between the lips of Rocky’s cunt.

“Alex!” She screams. Her thrashing grows. Alex slips a finger inside her, down to his knuckle, and she chokes on whatever she was going to shout next. She’s only a little wet inside, and _tight_ , so tight it makes Alex’s breathing catch. He tilts his hand until it’s palm up and then starts to thrust. Just one finger, just to start. Rocky whimpers and clenches around him.

He adds a second finger and it’s even harder, even tighter. His dick is so hard it _hurts_. He thrusts his fingers inside Rocky faster and harder, even deeper, and she cries out every time he presses into her.

“Alex, Alex, _please_ , stop this.” She’s sobbing now, but Alex can barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. “Please, please, please,” Rocky cries. He looks up briefly to see the tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the blood and grime on her face.

Alex finally pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his jeans. He’s still holding her ankle with one hand and he squeezes, meant to be reassuring, but she only lets out another broken whimper. Alex takes his cock by the base and guides it inside her. It’s tight at first, like he thought it would be. The tip gets stuck at the ring of muscle and Alex realizes Rocky’s clenching down again, keeping him out.

He swallows and takes his hand off his dick and grabs her thigh instead, wrenching her legs further apart. In the same motion, he uses the grip and the velocity of the swing to bring Rocky to him, meeting his thrust halfway. He drives into her, hard and fast, until he’s in to the hilt.

Rocky screams. Not words, not a plea for help. Just one long note that ends in a hiccupping gasp before fading into silence. Alex peers around the straps to make sure she’s still alive--a bit narcissistic to think his cock might _kill_ her or knock her out.

Rocky doesn’t meet his gaze but her eyes are open and her head is tilted back. Her mouth is moving in little, unspoken words and every few seconds her breathing skips and starts again. She’s still tight around him but she’s no longer clenching; her tears have renewed and pour down her cheeks in waves.

Alex slowly pulls out, shivering at the cold air that hits his cock as he goes, then thrusts back in. There’s still resistance, it’s still tight. There’s no give as he pulls out and thrusts in, setting up a quick pace as he chases his orgasm. The friction is unlike anything he’s ever felt and he almost wishes Rocky was on the ground, so he could just rut into her, fast and deep.

It’s getting slicker the longer he goes and his toes curl in his shoes. The friction was good but this is better, the glide, it’s so easy to fuck her now. He finally legs go of her ankle and thigh and takes her by the hips once more. The angle is better to tug her to meet him; the swings creak under the force of his motions.

He can feel his thrusts turning uneven, feels his orgasm coming close like a fire building at the base of his spine. Dimly, over the sound of his ragged breathing and Rocky’s increasingly pitchy cries, Alex can hear his own groaning. He can’t keep it back, it just feels too good. It’s everything he’s wanted for so long, everything he’s been sick of Money taking without appreciating it. _Alex_ appreciates it.

It’s like perfect liquid heat around his cock, tight like a vice. He’s slamming into her hard and fast and he finally manages to choke out, “I’m gonna come.”

Rocky sobs again and her whole body goes tight around him.

Alex comes. He forces himself into the hilt again, as deep as he can go, and everything gets so much wetter. His dick pulses as he comes and fills Rocky with it. It coats her inside, coats his cock too, and his last couple aborted thrusts make slick, squelching sounds as he moves in and out.

Rocky’s crying openly, weeping and whimpering, and Alex’s dick isn’t going soft. He looks down at the swollen pink of her cunt and the sleek shine of his come at the base of his cock, mingling in Rocky’s pubic hair. Alex groans softly and thrusts forward again.

Rocky whines. “Alex, please.” Her voice is practically breathless, toneless. Alex is still hard.

He looks over his shoulder at the old man. He still can’t tell if the man is awake or asleep or dead or alive. Alex looks back at Rocky and her tear-streaked face, her bloodied lip. He looks down at his cock inside of her and the come leaking sluggishly out.

Alex pulls out and admires how wet his cock is before shoving it back into Rocky. _The cops_ , he thinks. _No one’s heard anything yet, the cops wouldn’t be here for hours. There’s no way. It’s deserted._ Alex withdraws and pushes in partly, then out until only the tip is barely inside, then in down to the hilt once more.

 _This is your only chance_ , the voice in his head says again. He nods, mostly to himself. He starts to fuck Rocky in earnest once again, chasing his second orgasm that’s so quickly building. After a minute, when his breathing gets labored and he feels himself about to shoot, he pulls out completely and lets himself breath. _This is my only chance_ , he thinks, _so I should savor it_.

He thrusts in slowly once he’s sure he won’t come. He draws out just as carefully, and then in again just as gently. It feels even better than the first time. Rocky is slack around him but still tight enough to grip him. Everything is wet and the noises are so obscene, so filthy, so _good_ . Alex is going to savor this, his only chance. _It’s fine,_ he thinks.

He’s got time.


End file.
